Greta (MMfL game)/Quotes
'General' *'First Introduction:' " *'Morning:' "G-Good morning..." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon..." *'Evening:' "Good evening. Have you finished your work today?" *'Night:' "What is it...?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh, I'm fortunate to receive such a gift... It's a Silver. Thank you very much, player." *'Loved:' "Oh, this is my favourite. I'm happy. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Hmm, thank you for the thought." *'Neutral:' "I'm fine, thank you." *'Dislike:' "I don't like it." *'Hated:' "D-Did you think I would like this...?" *'Horror:' "Eek! I am sorry. I can't eat Cheesecake..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Oh, you've brought me a birthday present. Thank you." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' " *'Multiple Gifts:' "I can't carry enough..." 'Friendship' *'Black:' "I don't feel good. Please don't talk to me much right now." *'Purple:' "I'm doing a lot of thinking. Please don't bother me right now." *'Blue:' "I guess it's okay to talk for a little bit, but are you stuck with nothing to do?" *'Yellow:' "That... is... fine to talk. It will make a nice break from studying, so..." *'Gold:' "I had an operation and came here to recuperate, but my body... is okay now. I just didn't want to be in the house..." *'Orange:' "Once my parents starting fighting, they tangled over many things. Gina recommended that I come here." *'Light Green:' "You think I'm selfish and spoiled, don't you? Even I know it. I want to change myself as much as I can from here on." *'Green:' "I was going to learn about cleaning and stuff from Mrs. Tina." *'Pink:' "Now that I think about it, I've never done housework before. What should I do?" *'Magenta:' "It's strange, isn't it? I dislike everyone except for Linda... But I feel I can be open when I talk to you.♪" *'Red:' "I now understand how love is so deep...♥ Such a big and encompassing emotion... You, player, are the one who showed me." 'Seasonal Quotes' *'Early Spring:' "I now understand how lovely it is when seasons change." *'Late Spring:' "Spring's soft light and calm air are refreshing. Nature is wonderful.♥" *'Early Summer:' "Plants grow so fast in summer. The view on the waterfront must be beautiful." *'Late Summer:' "Summer is bright and the sun is strong. It gives me strength." *'Early Autumn:' "The mountain's autumn leaves are very calming. I can watch forever without becoming bored." *'Late Autumn:' "Autumn sky seems so big and the air is crisp. This season is refreshing." *'Early Winter:' "It's getting colder. Please keep warm and make sure you don't catch a cold." *'Late Winter:' "The month is ending. I was able to spend time with you... And I have a prosperous time.♫" 'Weather' *'Sunny:' "The sun is wonderful.☆ I gain energy on sunny days." *'Cloudy:' "This place is sunny most of the time, but today... it's cloudy." *'Rainy:' "You can't see it from here, but I like the view on rainy days. The smell of the earth and woods is different." *'Snowy:' "I like watching the falling snows. They make a beautiful sight as they float down." 'Marriage Lines' Script 1 *'Before the Wedding:' "Our wedding is soon. I urge you to prepare for it." *'Expecting a Child:' "What do you want...? I do not have much spare time." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I was scared... I hope nothing bad happens." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "The child's smile warms my heart." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "No matter how much our lives change in the future, our family life will never end." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I will protect Child no matter what!" *'When the First Child is grown:' "Whoa, Child has grown already. ♪" *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "I am fine... There are many other girls you can date here, so..." Script 2 *'Before the Wedding:' "Seeing you two got engaged makes me want to have a boyfriend of my own.♫" *'Expecting a Child:' "Good luck on pregnancy. I am looking forward to meeting the newest member of your family.☆" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on your baby. Looks exciting...♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Your child is an excellent boy/girl.♪" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "How is the baby? Walking already?! They grow up quickly." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Families are important, but your child is... your child." *'When the First Child is grown:' "I just saw Child at the Mountain Area. He/She looked annoyingly cute." *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "How was the breakup? I'm glad you are free." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes